Two Years Later
by MIAKO UCHIHA
Summary: akhirnya penantian Sasuke selama 2 tahun pun tak sia-sia, Naruto kembali dan menjadi kekasihnya. tapi Sasuke tak tahu Naruto sudah dijodohkan, siapa yang akan naruto pilih kekasih yang sangat dia cintai atau mengikuti perintah orang tuanya untuk bertunangan dengan gadis dari hyuga? /yaoi/M-preg / NaruSasu / My third story / sequel DAISUKI,SAYONARA / mohon di RnR .
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruSasu

Rated: M

Warning: YAOI, mohon maaf kalau ada typo yang gak sengaja nyelip, My third story, jadi harap maklum kalau jelek karena masih butuh banyak belajar dari sensei dan senpai semua , mahon bantuannya ya. RnR sangat dibutuhkan. terimakasih

Two years leter ini adalah sequel dari DAISUKI, SAYONARA , yang belum baca mending baca dulu de baru baca ini biar nyambung. Hehe

**Two years Later**

**By Miako Uchiha **

_ Bandara Internasional Jepang _

"hah. Akhirnya sampai juga . aku tak sabar untuk menikmati liburanku , mungkin reunian bukan ide yang buruk" ucap seorang pemuda berabut kuning sedikit berantakan bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto yang baru sampai di Jepang ini segera memasuki mobil yang disediakan oleh tou-sannya yang sudah lebih dulu kembali ke jepang bersama kaa-sannya, untuk menjemputnya dan mengantarnya kerumah lamanya saat dia masih dijepang sebelum pindah ke Indonesia. Sudah 2 tahun dia meninggalkan Jepang tapi sepertinya tak banyak yang berubah. Kembalinya Naruto dan keluarganya ke Jepang pun bukan hanya sekedar liburan tapi untuk kembali menetap di Jepang karena perusahaan tou-sannya di Jepang sudah ada yang mengurus , kuliah Naruto pun akan dipindahkan ke Jepang karena bagaimanapun Jepanglah tempat Naruto dan keluarganya dilahirkan. Narutopun tak menyangkah dia akan pulang secepat ini . Dia pun teringat pada sahabatnya, diapun berpikir apakah Sasuke membencinya kerena setelah kejadian itu Naruto sama sekali tak pernah menghubungi Sasuke , lagi pula sekarang Naruto sudah mempunyai tunangan namanya adalah Hyuga Hinata gadis pilihan orang tuanya, walaupun Naruto tak pernah menyukainya dan Hinata tau itu walau tak tau sebabnya Naruto tak pernah menyakiti Hinata karena bagimanapun Naruto tak bisa menyakiti seorang perempuan dan dia juga sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan coba menyukai Hinata walaupun dia tak nyakin bisa mencintainya karena dia hanya akan mencintai satu orang siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat tercinta Uchiha Sasuke . setelah sampai dirumahnya Naruto langsung tertidur dikamarnya karena hari yang sudah larut dan kelelahan akibat dari perjalanan yang jauh.

_Kediaman Uchiha_

Terlihat seorang pemudah dengan rambut mencuat kebelakang dan mempunyai sepasang mata bagai langit malam tak berbintang yang sedang melihat langit malam yang serupan dengan matanya dengan tatapan kosong . Selama 2 tahun inilah yang Sasuke lakukan selain kuliahnya . Sasuke yang jarang berkomunikasi dengan orang akhirnya tak mempunyai teman sama sekali setelah kepergian Naruto 2 tahun lalu. Berharap dan berdoa Naruto akan segera kembali hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke. Selama 2 tahun ini tak ada sama sekali komunikasi antar Naruto dan Sasuke bahkan kabar Narutopun tak terdengar sama sekali seolah Naruto hilang dan tak berjejak , teman-teman Naruto pun tak tahu kalau Naruto pergi keluar negri untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya , sepertinya memang hanya Sasuke yang diberitahu oleh Naruto.

" Tok…tok…tok" hanyut dalam pikirannya , Sasuke sampai tak menyadari ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"tok..tok…tok"

"Sasuke, ini aniki. Cepat turun untuk makan malam , kaa-san dan tou-san juga sudah menunggu dibawah." Lama menunggu Uchiha Itachi tak mendapat jawaban akhirnya kembali memanggil uchiha bungsu.

"Sasuke?" dan akhirnya pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang uchiha bungsu yang jarang keluar dari kamarnya kecuali saat hendak kuliah dan makan malam itupu hanya sebentar dan setelahnya dia akan kembali ke kamarnya dan tak keluar lagi . Itachi sang kakak yang tahu apa penyebabnya hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untuk sang adik tersayang pasalnya dia juga tak tahu keberadaan sahabat sekaligus orang yang disayang adiknya itu, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia mendengar kabar baik bahwa keluarga Namikaze – uzumaki akan kembali keJepang yang berarti Naruto juga akan kembali .

"Sasuke , apa kau sudah mendengar kabar terbaru?" Tanya Itachi yang berjalan dibelakang Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke yang terus berjalan tanpa penduli apa yang akan Itachi katakan . Itachi pun memilih melanjutkan ucapanya.

"kau tahu? Aku dengar kabar keluarga Namikaze-uzumaki akan kembali kesini yang itu artinya Naruto juga akan kembali " mendengar kabar itu Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Itachi .

"dari mana kau tuhu kabar itu? " Tanya Sasuke dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar oleh Itachi . " kau tahu mereka tinggal dimana?" pertanyaan kali ini akhirnya dibalas oleh Itachi dengar wajah dan suara datar.

" tentu saja mereka tinggal dan kembali kerumah lama mereka" setelah mendapat jawaban itu akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan kembali kekamarnya untuk mengambil kunci motor dan pergi kerumah Naruto. Mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan oleh adiknya , Itachi langsung menyuruh adiknya untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya dulu baru pergi dan Sasuke menurut. Setelah makan malam Sasuke langsung pergi menujuh kediaman Naruto atau Sahabat tercinta. Itachi yang melihat Sasuke telah pergi hanya bisa melihat dengan tatapan datar karena dia juga tahu kalau Naruto telah dijodohkan dengan gadis dari keluarga Hyuga , tapi dia tak mengatakannya pada Sasuke karena tak mau membuat hati adiknya hancur. Bukankah semua orang berhak mendapat kebahagian walau tak abadi. Dan Itachi bisa melihat raut kebahagian dari adiknya saat mendengar kabar yang dia katakan tadi .

_kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki_

Setelah makan malam bersama keluarganya , Naruto memilih kembali kekamar dan melanjutkan istirahatnya tapi belum sempat dia membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang nyamannya tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu dari pelayan yang ada dirumahnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia kedatangan tamu. 'tamu. Sepertinya aku belum memberitahu teman-temanku kalau aku sudah lembali' batin Naruto yang heran dihari pertamannya kembali di Jepang sudah mendapatkan tamu.

Betapa kagetnya Naruto saat melihat tamunya adalah sahabat yang selamah ini mengisi hatinya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke , orang yang sebenarnya takut untuk Naruto temui malah menemuinya.

" hai , teme" sapah Naruto karena sepertinya Sasuke tak menyadari kehadirannya. Yang dipanggil pun hanya menoleh dan menunjukan tatapan datarnya . setelah itu Naruto [un berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan duduk berhadapan yang dibatasi oleh meja yang ada didepan mereka.

"apa kabar? " Tanya Naruto dengan senyum mirisnya karena melihat keadaan Sasuke yang sepertinya tak baik . lama tak ada jawaban hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

"hn, menghilang kemana kau selama ini dobe?" akhirnya pertanyaan itulah yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke .

" hehe. itu tak penting teme, lagi pula aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku disini" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"dimana?" dan pertanyaan itu langsung keluar dari Sasuke .

"di Universitas Konoha, kau juga disana kan kalau tidak salah?" jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan langsung keluar dari bibir Naruto dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke. Saat berangkat menemui Naruto , Sasuke berencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto .

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke dengan wajah yang merona menahan malu.

"ya Sasuke? Apa kau sakit ? wajahmu memerah" ucap Naruto yang melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah.

"tidak" jawab Sasuke dengan anggukan dan menatap Naruto lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Naruto, aku juga mencintaimu" ucap Sasuke dengan cepat lalu kembali menundukan kepalanya karena malu. Sedangkan Naruto . dia hanya diam dan mencerna kembali ucapan Sasuke tadi. Dan matanya melebar saat menyadari apa yang Sasuke katakan tadi . melihat Naruto yang hanya diam membuat Sasuke berpikir apa Naruto tak mencintainya lagi atau jangan-jangan Naruto telah memiliki kekasih lain. Dua tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar bukan untuk melupakan sesuatu apa lagi jika kau berpikir hal itu tak pasti tapi apakah salah jika Sasuke berharap perasaan Naruto padanya masih sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu.

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke dengan mata yang sayu dan terlihat ingin menangis karena Naruto hanya menunduk dan tak mengatakan apapun. Sedangkan Naruto , dia sedang bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan , disatu sisi dia sangat mencintai Sasuke dan disisi lainnya dia sudah bertunangan dengah gadis dari keluarga Hyuga walaupun dia sama-sekali tak mencintai gadis itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi menghadap Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke lalu menciumnya dan itu membuat Sasuke terkejut tapi menikmati ciuman itu hingga membalasnya. Ciuman yang awalnya biasa kini mulai memanas dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengerang pasra saat Naruto menemukan titik lemah Sasuke , tak lama kemudian ciuman itu terlepas dan ronah merah langsung tercipta dipipi putih Sasuke .

"dobe, bagaimana kalau ada orang yang melihat" ucap Sasuke yang agak kesal karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto menyerangnya .

"aku malah berniat melanjutkan lebih , teme" jawab Naruto dengan seringaiyannya dan membuat Sasuke berpirasat buruk bahwa keperaw- maksudnya keperjakaannya akan segera hilang malam ini.

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto sudah mengangkat Sasuke ala bridal style menuju kamarnya dan itu sempat membuat Sasuke panik tapi langsung diam saat mendengar ucapan cinta yang Naruto katakan "aku akan menjadikan kau milikku hanya milikku selamnnya" andaikan Sasuke bukan Uchiha mungkin dia akan berteriak tapi sayangnya darah Uchiha nya menahannya untuk melakukan itu jadinya dia hanya berteriak girang dalam hati. Akhirnya mereka sampai dikamar Naruto . Naruto membanting tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu keranjangnya lalu menindihnya sebelumnya Naruto pun tak lupa mengunci pintu kamar.

setelah menindih Sasuke, Naruto langsung menciumnya dan Sasuke menikmati ciuman itu dan menjulurkan tangannya hingga memeluk leher Naruto . tangan Naruto yang bebaspun mulai membukah pekaian Sasuke hingga terbuka semuanya dan hanya menyisakan celana jeans Sasuke saja. Dengan cekatan Naruto sudah memilin dan sesekali menekan kedua putting didada halus dan putih Sasuke sambil bibirnya tetap memanjakan bibir Sasuke hingga turun ke leher putihnya dan memberi banyak tanda disana. "ah..ah..ngh..Naru.." erang Sasuke merasakan kenikmatan dari dada dan lehernya. Tak sampai disitu Naruto meraup dada kiri Sasuke dengan mulutnya sedangkan Sasuke mengangkat dadanya keatas agar Naruto dapat meraup lebih dalam lagi dadanya . tangan Naruto pun tak tinggal diam terus menekan dan memilin dada sebelah kanan Sasuke. Setelah puas Naruto pun menhentikan aktifitasnya sejenak dan melihat wajah lemah Sasuke dibawahnya yang terlihat kesal karena tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya padahal padahal Uchiha bungsu ini hampir sampai pada kenikmatannya tapi tidak jadi karena Naruto yang berhenti tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat Naruto membuka seluruh pakaian yang menempel padanya dan celana jeans yang masih menempel pada Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke tertegun saat melihat kejantanan Naruto yang lebih besar dari miliknya , "ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke hanya diam sambil melihat kejantanannya. Dan Sasuke hanya mengeleng sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan lengannya. Lalu Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke dan tersenyum sambil menyodorkan kejantanannya kebibir Sasuke . Sasuke yang tau maksudnya hanya menurut dan mengulum kejantanan itu .

"sshh.. ahh… hangat.." merasa kurang puas Naruto memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya hingga sepenuhnya masuk mulut Sasuke dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke tersedak .

"engh… ghe… uhuk…Naru…" merasakan akan ada yang akan keluar dari kejantanannya Naruto langsung mengeluarkannya dari mulut Sasuke dan mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas lalu membalikan tubuh Sasuke dan membuat tubuh Sasuke seperti bayi yang sedang merangkak .

"apa kau sudah siap Suke-chan?" ucap Naruto sambil tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Sasuke dari belakang dan mencium bahunya dari belakang. hanya mengangguk pertanda dia siap itulah yang dilihat Naruto dan membuatnya menyeringai .

"baiklah, tahan sedikit Suke , ini agak sakit tapi nanti akan terasa nikmat. Kau percaya padaku an, Suke?" ucap Naruto dengan tangan kanan yang bebas sudah berada di bongkahan pantat yang kenjal dan halus milik Sasuke . dan satu jaripun telah masuk pada lobang sempit Sasuke yang memang belum tersentuh oleh siapapun. Karena penasaran apa Sasuke memang masih virgin atau tidak Narutopun akhirnya coba bertanya.

"ah Suke, apa kau masih uhm.. virgin?" Tanya Naruto sambil memasukan jari keduanya . Sasuke yang ditanya seperti itu langsung tambah merona dan sedikit kesal walau tak kentara diwajahnya.

"ahk..ngh..gheh…ahh…dasar dobe, apa ngh.. ahh kau pernah melihat aku punya teman engh.. ah..selain kau dulu, huh ?" ucap Sasuke sambil menahan sakit dan nikmat yang mulai menjalar pada tubuhnya . Narutopun hanya tersenyum dan menambakan satu jarinya lalu menggerakan dan memasukkannya lebih dalam mencoba mencari titik ternikmat Sasuke disana.

"ahh…ahh…engh..ahh… Nikmat Naru…lebih cepat" setelah mendengar desahan nikmat dari Sasuke membuat nafsu Naruto makin tinggi dan menusuk titik nikmat Sasuke yang tadi dia temukan . "ahh…ahgg… nnhh…ahh…Naru , aku sudah tidak kuat dan nhh.. angh ingin KELUAR" tepat setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke memuntahkan spermanya dan mengenai perut Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto menarik jarinya dan memposisikan kejantanannya pada lobang Sasuke , tanpa aba-aba dia langsung memasukannya dan membuat Sasuke berteriak kesakitan. "akh…sa-sakit , Naru… stop… ghh…sakit" ucapnya saat merasakan kejantanan Naruto memasukinya dan menimbulkan rasa panas sekaligus tetesan darah karena langsung memasukannya secara tiba-tiba . "tenanglah suke, nanti akan terasah nikmat seperti tadi.. ahh nikmat.. kau benar-benar sempit dan hangat suke" ucap dan racau Naruto , mengingat rasa Nikmat yang dia rasa tadi akhirnya Sasuke memilih diam dan membiarkan Naruto melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya. Melihat Sasuke yang mulai tenang Naruto langsung menggerakan tubuhnya maju mundur dan membuat Sasuke mendesah. "ahh…ahh…ngh…ahh…nikmat… " racau Sasuke merasakan nikmat pada tubuhnya. Melihat kejantanaan Sasuke yang menegan , Naruto menggerakan tangannya menyentuh dan mengocoknya dan membuat Sasuke mendesah makin kuat dan liar.

Hingga berapa kali sodokan Naruto pada Sasuke , tak beberapa lama keduanya merakan akan ada yang keluar dari kejantanan mereka. "ahh,,, ngh,,,nhh.. Naru … aku ingin keluar lagi" ucap Sasuke.

"shh,,, ahh… sabar Sasuke ,, kita akan keluar bersama" ucap Naruto yang masih menyodok dan merekan sebentar lagi dia akan keluar juga.

"ahh,, sudah tidak bisa,, mau KELUAR"ucap Sasuke lalu memuntahkan spermanya yang kedua kali dan mengenai perut serta tubuh Naruto.

"shh,,, sasuke.. aku juga KELUAR" sedangkan Naruto menumpahkan spermanya didalam tubuh Sasuke dan membuat tubuh Sasuke terasa hangat.

"hah.. aku..hah.. lelah Naru" ucap Sasuke seraya memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Naruto dengan perlahan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan berbaring disamping Sasuke lalu memeluk Sasuke.

"yaa, tidurlah Suke dan terimakasih , aku mencintaimu" ucap Naruto seraya mengecup dahi Sasuke dan mengelus rambut Sasuke penuh sayang. Sasuke yang baru akan memejamkan matanya langsung membukanya kembali dan tersenyum sangat manis lalu menyamankan tubuhnya pada pelukan Naruto sambil menutupi wajahnya pada dada bidang Naruto yang kembali memerah seraya berkata " aku juga mencintaimu Naruto " lalu kembali memejamkan matanya dan tertidur disusul juga oleh Naruto yang memejamkan matanya untuk tidur dan mengeratkan kembali pelukannya.

Pagipun datang , sinar matahari yang nakal mencoba masuk dari sela-sela hordeng yang sedikit terbuka dan membangunkan kedua pasang pemuda yang masih kelelahan setelah aktifitas panas mereka semalam. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara getaran panggilan handphone dari atas meja disamping tempat tidur kedua pemuda itu yang sepertinya milik Naruto . Naruto mengambil handphonenya lalu melihat layarnya . terterah jelas disana sebuah panggilan terluliskan HINATA CALLING dengan hati-hati dan takut membangunkan Sasuke , Naruto mengangkatnya dan menjawabnya. "ha-hallo" ucap Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Na-Naruto-kun, ha-hari ini aku ak-akan kerumahmu" ucap Hinata dengan gugup seperti biasa saat bicara dengan Naruto. 'apa dia akan kesini, kapan?' batin Naruto yang agak panik. "kap.." ucap Naruto terputus Saat dia mendengar erang Sasuke pertanda dia telah Bangun dengan cepat Naruto mematikan handphonenya . "ohayou Suke" ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum dan dibalas senyum juga oleh Sasuke . "siapa yang menelpon tadi , dobe? " Tanya Sasuke yang ternyata sempat mengetahui ada yang menelpon sahabat yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya ini. 'hah?. Bagaimana ini ? bagaimana kalau teme tahu aku sudah dijodohkan . tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskan Sasuke . aku akan membatalkan perjodohan ini tapi teme tidak boleh tahu' . Naruto yang takut Sasuke akan sedih dan meninggalkannya bertekat tak akan memberi tahu Sasuke sampai dia berhasil membatalkan perjodohan . tapi bukankah cepat atau lambat itu akan diketahui Sasuke. Bagaimana jika Sasuke merasa dihianati dan sakit hati tahu kalau Naruto sudah dijodohkan dan pergi tanpa mendengar penjelasan Naruto ? , yaa, biarlah semua itu Naruto yang akan menyelesaikannya yang terpenting sekarang Sasuke sudah menjadi meliknya , hanya miliknya. "kau milikku Sasuke hanya milikku , jangan pernah tinggalkan aku" ucapnya seranya memeluk Sasuke dengan erat , Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya diam dengan tatapan bingung 'ada apa sebenarnya Naruto?' batinya.

TBC

Hallo semuanya, hehe, ketemu lagi ni ama Miako. Ini dia ni sequel dari DAISUKI, SAYONARA. Semoga cukup bagus ya, hehe aku juga minta maaf kalau kependekan lagi terus OCC, typo 'saya pengen baca ulang tapi batal keburu males hehe #dimarahinreaders #huwaakabur' dan uhm… ettoo anuu maaf kalau Lemonnya gak hot , kemarin yang di precious birthday ada yang mau lemon jadi yang ini aja de dibuat lemon hehe. Maklum saya an cuman ngetik dari apa yang pernah saya baca dari cerita orang hehe, hehe jangan lupa RnR biar saya semangat buat ngelanjutinnya hehe :D . Ok aku mau bales review dari para readers yang baik beuts :D

Balesan untuk **DAISUKI, SAYONARA**

v3treas namikaze uchiha : hehe, makasi reviewnya , hehe terimakasih untuk pujiannya dan yee hidup Narusasu . ye semangat hehe. Dan ini sequelnya.

pingki954 : hehe terimakasih , hehe semoga ini lumayan panjang ya

Ajunnyonyo : : hehe terimakasih , semoga yang ini gak terlalu banyak typosnya lagi ya , hehe dan ini sequelnya.

Aicinta :hehe, ini udah dilanjutk kok. Semoga yang ini gak banyak typos ya, terimakasih

Nura : terimalasih, ini sequelnya dan terimakasih lagi untuk semangatnya ya. Yee semangat

Dee chan - tik : hehe , terimakasih, ini sequelnya. Hehe gak lagi kok, tu udah balik ke jepang.

BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime : terimakasih . hehe

Balesan untuk **PRECIOUS BIRTHDAY**

v3treas namikaze uchiha : hehe terimakasih, tapi yang ini bener-bener gak ada sequelnya, hehe maaf ya, tapi semoga, nanti dpet ide lagi biar bisa bikin lagi. :D

Devil smile : hehe semoga yang ini bisa memenuhi permintaannya ya, saya ampe bingung sendiri ngetiknya, hehe terimakasih untuk semangatnya.

Aicinta : hehe emang sengaja kok . soalnya saya ngejer harus update malem itu. Dan untuk lemon semoga ini bisa juga memenuhi permintaannya walaupun gak hot , hehe. Terimakasih untuk dukungan dan semagatnya.

MORPH : hehe maaf soalnya saya buru-buru kemarin. Hehe terimakasih karena sudah suka jalan ceritanya :D.

.7739814 : hehe gak papa kok , saya jug abaca ulang dan kayaknya emng banyak typos. Ye NaruSasu , terimakasih untuk dukungan dan semangatnya .

: terimakasih , yeee NaruSasu. Hehe maaf ya yang Precious birthday gak ada sequelnya , cuman yang ini ada , soalnya kalau yang precious birthday blum dapet ide kalau mau lanjut.


	2. Chapter 2 (Hanya Sasuke)

Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruSasu

Rated: M

Warning: YAOI, mohon maaf kalau ada typo yang gak sengaja nyelip, My third story, jadi harap maklum kalau jelek karena masih butuh banyak belajar dari sensei dan senpai semua , mahon bantuannya ya. RnR sangat dibutuhkan. terimakasih

Mohon maaf semuanya chapter 2 nya kelamaan, hehe

**Two years Later**

**By Miako Uchiha **

Chapter 2 ( Hanya Sasuke)

_Universitas Konoha_

Pagi yang indah dengan disinari matahari pagi yang cerah diUniversitas Konoha. Tapi tak seperti pagi sebelumnya , pagi ini semua orang dibuat penasaran dengan mahasiswa baru. Terlihat segerombolan mahasiswa melewati koridor yang sepertinya sedang asik membicarakan seseorang yang menjadi pembicaraan hangat pagi ini ditempat mereka menuntut ilmu ini.

"apa kalian sudah dengar kalau akan ada mahasiswa baru pagi ini?" ucap seorang pemuda dengan rambut bak buah nanas dan wajah yang terlihat malas aka Nara Shikamaru.

"uhm… apa yang kau maksud Naruto , Shika?" bukanya menjawab, pemuda yang mempunyai tato segitiga terbalik aka Inuzuka Kiba malah bertanya balik.

"apa kau yakin Naruto sudah kembali dan akan kuliah disini,Kiba?" kali ini pemuda yang mempunyai surai merah dengan tato yang bertuliskan huruf kanji AI' didahinya aka Sabaku No Gaara yang bertanya pada Kiba.

" tentu saja aku yakin . akukan sudah bilang, kemarin aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya dibandara saat aku menjemput nee-san kemarin dan dia bilang dia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya disini dan akan mulai masuk pagi ini, beritanya juga sudah menyebar bukan sepertinya?" ucap Kiba dengan semangat mengingat pertemuannya dengan sahabatnya semasa SMA itu saat di bandara kemarin. Benar saja , siapa yang tak mengenal Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda yang sangat ramah dan muda bergaul , walaupun dia adalah anak dari orang yang terpandang dan kaya , dia tak pernah membedakan semua orang. Belum lagi pesonanya yang mampuh membuat semua orang tunduk padanya bukan hanya para gadis tapi kaum lelakipun tak lolos dari pesonannya. Tapi dari sekian banyak orang yang mengaku menyukainya dia tak perduli karena dia hanya menyukai dan mencintai satu orang yaitu hanya Uchiha Sasuke dan mereka bertiga tau itu. Belum lagi sifat ramahnya yang membuat semua orang nyaman bersamanya. Tapi tetap saja pemudah yang mempunyai rambut pirang ini tak suka jika urusan pribadinya dan orang yang disayangnya diganggu, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara ingat sekali saat Gaara diganggu anak-anak jahil yang ada diSMA mereka dulu. Akh, sebenarnya bukan hanya sekedar mengganggu atau menjahili seperti pikiran kalian, anak-anak itu hampir saja me-rape Gaara yang saat itu adalah anak baru.

_Gaara POV_

Pagi ini aku mendengar kabar tentang Naruto dari Kiba , dia bilang Naruto sudah kembali dan akan melanjutkan kuliahnya disini, akh aku sangat senang , sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya sejak kelulusan SMA dulu, aku tak akan pernah lupa kejadian buruk yang menimpaku saat aku menjadi murid baru dulu. Mungkin kalau Naruto tak datang menolongku , aku sudah tak tahu bagaimana nasipku saat itu.

_FLASHBACK_

"2.1" gumamku seraya melihat kiri-kanan mencari ruang kelas yang akan aku tempati. Hai. Namaku Sabaku No Gaara , aku murid baru disekolah ini jadi tidak heran kalau aku kebingungan mencari ruang kelasku. Didepanku aku melihat segerombolan orang sekitar 4 orang berjalan kearahku, aku berinisiatif untuk bertanya pada mereka agar aku tak lebih telat dari ini untuk masuk kekelas.

"maaf, aku murid baru disini , bisa aku tanya dimana kelas 2.1" ucapku seraya melihat tampang orang-orang yang ada didepanku.

"murid baru ya?" ucap salah seorang dari mereka sambil melirik teman-temannya lalu kembali melirikku dari atas kebawah dan membuat aku risih.

"bagaimana kalau kami antar ? kami tau kelas itu , agak jauh dan membingungkan untuk anak baru sepertimu" ucapnya lagi yang kini mulai berbalik diikuti teman-temannya . sekilas aku seperti melihat mereka menyeringai melihatku dan pikiran negative langsung memenuhi otakku tapi segerahku enyahkan karena aku harus segera masuk kekelasku.

"baiklah" ucapku seraya mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Tak lama akhirnya aku mengikuti mereka, dan aku melihat sekeliling , sepi, dan aku hanya melihat pintu yang bertuliskan 'toilet pria' . tiba-tiba aku merasa tanganku dicengkram erat oleh mereka dan diseret masuk toilet.

"hey, lepaskan aku! Mau apa kalian!" ucapku seraya berontak dari cengkraman tangan mereka.

"mau kami ya? Mau kami adalah tubuhmu cantik" ucap salah seorang dari mereka dan membuat aku terkejut dan diam membatu hingga tanpa sadar salah sata dari mereka mendekat padaku dan akan membuka pakaianku. Aku langung menepis tangan mereka dengan tanganku yang sudah terbebas dari cengkraman mereka tadi. Kembali tanganku mereka cengkram dengan lebih erat dan semua kancing seragamkupun sudah terbuka menampakan dada putihku yang mulus.

"lepaskan berengsek! Tolong….tolong… siapapun diliuar kumohon tolong aku…" aku terus berontak dan menjerit berharap akan ada yang menolongku, tapi mengingat lorong yang aku lewati tadi begitu sepi aku merasa takut tak akan ada yang mendengar teriakkanku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dengan suara "BRAK" kuat, sosok yang kulihat pertama kali adalah pemudah dengan rambut pirang , mata yang sewarna dengan lagit cerah yang menatap tajam , dan tiga garis halus dimasing-masing pipinya yang menambah kesan tampan pada wajahnya.

"lepaskan dia brengsek!" ucapnya seraya berjalan dan menarik salah seorang mereka yang sudah menindih tubuhku. Dan selanjutnya yang kulihat adalah adu tinju antara pemudah berambut pirang itu dan 4 orang yang ingin me-rape ku tadi. Akh syukurla pemudah itu menang , setelah semua orang brengsek itu kalah mereka lari entah kemana dan pemudah itu berjalan mendekatiku. Aku yang masih syok dengan kejadian mengerikan yang hampir menimpahku langsung menunduk dan mencengkram seragamku yang masih terbuka.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap pria itu seraya merjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya denganku. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pemudah itu lalu segerah mengancingkan pakaianku lagi dan merapikannya, setelah itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar toilet diikuti juga pemudah itu .

"namaku Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, kau anak baru ya? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" ucapnya setelah kami keluar dari toilet. Aku kembali mengangguk dan bertanya padanya.

"apa kau tau kelas 2.1 ?" aku bertanya sambil sedikit melirik pemuda itu sekilas , ada perasaan aneh saat melihat pemudah itu , entahla aku tak mengerti.

"2.1 ya? Haha , tentu saja aku tahu, ayo ikut aku?" ucapnya berjalan agak cepat didepanku. Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku seketika , dan pemudah yang mengaku bernama Naruto itu menoleh kebelakang melihat aku yang hanya diam tak mengikutinya.

"tenang saja , aku tak akan macam-macam. Ayo" ucapnya kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Kali ini aku mengikutinya dan berharap dia tak menipuku seperti orang-orang tadi . dan akhirnya kami sampai pada kelas yang bertuliskan 2.1 dipintunya.

"na sudah sampai" ucapnya.

"terimakasih sudah menolongku dan mengantarku" ucapku sebelum masuk kekelas, tapi sebelum itu aku berniat mengenalkan diri dulu pada pemudah ini.

"nama-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, dia sudah memotongnya seraya berjalan masuk kekelas.

"yaya… lanjutkan saja perkenalanmu didalam kelas , ayo kita sudah terlambat" ucapnya seraya berjalan dan meminta maaf pada sensei yang mengajar lalu duduk ditempatnya disamping pemudah yang memiliki rambut yang mencuat kebelakang, aku melihat mereka sangat akrab dan timbul rasa cemburu dalam hatiku yang aku sendiri tak mengerti. Selesai dengan perkenalan , aku duduk di bangku yang masih kosong ditempat samping kanan Naruto dengan pemudah itu. Aku terus memperhatikan mereka bukan mereka sepenuhnya tapi hanya Naruto. Akhirnya jam istirahat berbunyi , aku tak bergerak dari tempatku , aku hanya melihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan keluar kelas dengan pemudah yang belumku ketahui namanya .

"sepertinya kau sibuk sendiri ya memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke" seseorang yang duduk didepanku berujar dengan mengikuti arah pendanganku yang kuketahui bernama Kiba.

"kalau kau menyukai Naruto sebaiknya lupakan saja , dia sudah menyukai orang lain dan aku yakin kau tau siapa orangnya" kali ini orang disebelahnya, Shikamaru, yang berucap.

" ya, aku mengerti" Aku hanya diam , melihat keakraban mereka sudah dipastikan aku tak akan ada celah untuk mendekati Naruto, belum lagi sepertinya Naruto sangat menyukai Sasuke walaupun sepertinya Sasuke tak menyadari itu dan mulai sejak saat itu aku, Kiba , Shikamaru , Naruto dan Sasuke berteman akrab , walaupun aku dan Sasuke tidak terlalu akrab karena dia mempunyai sikap yang dingin kepada orang lain kecuali Naruto yang selalu bisa membuat amarah Sasuke meledak-ledak tak terkendali. Aku juga tahu dari Kiba kalau Naruto sudah lama menyukai Sasuke tapi Sasukenya saja yang tidak peka blum lagi Naruto yang takut Sasuke akan menolaknya dan menjauhinya. Tapi aku yakin sebenarnya Sasuke juga menyukai Naruto, terbukti setelah kelulusan kami bertiga menemukan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya menangis dengan menyebut nama "Naruto" , kami tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi tapi kami melihat mobil milik ayah Naruto pergi meninggalkan sekolah dan senjak saat itu aku tak pernah bertemu denganya lagi.

_FLASHBACK END_

Tapi sepertinya kami akan bertemu lagi dengan Naruto, aku juga yakin Sasuke akan sangat senang mendengar kabar Naruto sudah kembali, mengingat 2 tahun ini setelah ditinggalkan Naruto , Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang lebih dingin dan tak suka bergaul ya walapun dari dulu Sasuke memang tidak suka bergaul tapi dulu Sasuke tak sekau saat ditinggal Naruto.

_Gaara POV END_

"ya. Kalau begitu kita tunggu kebenarannya saja" kata Shikamaru dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kiba dan Gaara, tanpa mereka sadari seyum kecil telah bertengger indah diwajah mereka.

_Kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki_

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berada diruang makan kediaman Naruto, Naruto sudah mengatakan pada Sasuke , dia akan mulai masuk kuliah pagi ini , awalnya Sasuke mengatakan pada Naruto untuk mulai masuk besok saja dengan alasan Naruto pasti masih lelah karena baru sampai dan Sasuke juga berniat untuk tidak masuk hari ini dengan alasan lelah karena acara panas mereka semalam sangat menguras tenaga Sasuke belum lagi pantatnya yang masih sangat sakit kalau digerakan tapi mau tak mau dia harus masuk karena Naruto memaksa dan ngotot mau mulai masuk pagi ini juga. Sasuke melirik sekitar ' paman Minato dan bibi Kushina?'batin Sasuke yang melihat tak ada orangtua Naruto yang ada hanya para pelayan yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

"dobe, dimana orang tua mu?" akhirnya Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto yang tengah menikmati sarapan paginya.

"pergi, mereka langsung ketempat nenek Tsunade dan kakek Jiraya setelah sampai" ucap Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasukepun hanya mengangguk setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Narutopun akhirnya selesai dengan sarapanya begitupun Sasuke.

"ayo teme, kita berangkat nanti telat" ucap Naruto seraya mengandeng Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya.

"kita kerumahku dulu. Aku mau mengambil tasku dan buku-bukuku, lalu bagaimana dengan motorku? Aku tak bisa bawa motor pantatku masih sakit" Sasuke berkata dengan polosnya sambil melihat Motornya yang ada dihalam rumah Naruto . dan Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan kikik kannya saat melihat wajah polos Sasuke.

"hah, kalau begitu aku yang bawa motormu kerumahmu dan kau bawa mobilku, kita brangkat pakai mobilku saja, bagaimana?" kini Naruto bergerak mendekati motor Sasuke setelah mengabil kunci motor Sasuke dan memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Sasuke. Sasukepun mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil Naruto. 'hah. Untung saja aku sudah SMS Hinata kalau aku akan pergi kuliah pagi ini, secepatnya aku harus membatalkan pertunangan ini' batinya seraya menjalankan motor Sasuke dan mengikuti mobilnya yang dibawa oleh Sasuke ke kediaman Uchiha. Setela sampai Sasuke langsung memasuk dan pergi kekamarnya sebelumnya dia milirik sekilas ' sepertinya semuanya sudah berangkat' batinya melihat keadaan yang sepi hanya ada pelayan rumahnya saja.

"sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto yang tengah menyender pada mobilnya dengan senyumnya saat melihat Sasuke keluar dan menujuh kearahnya.

"hn" Sasukepun masuk kedalam mobil yang pintunya sudah dibukakan oleh Naruto yang tersenyum . lalu setelah memastikan Sasuke duduk nyaman disamping kursi kemudi yang akan didukinya, Naruto menutup pintu dan segerah masuk kedalam mobil , selama perjalanan mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol dan bercanda seperti saat mereka SMA dulu. Akh, mereka tak menyangkah hal seperti ini akan terjadi mengingat mereka dulu sama-sama takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya.

_Universitas Konoha_

"jadi kemana kau selama ini Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru , setelah pagi tadi mereka bertemu mereka sekarang berada dikanti untuk makan siang bersama . dimeja itu terlihat Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Gaara menatap Naruto dengan wajah penasaran atas jawaban Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam menikmati makanan yang sedang di santapnya.

"haha, sudah ku bilangkan, aku ikut tou-san ke Indonesia dan melanjutkan kuliah disana. Lagi pula sekarang aku sudah kembali" Naruto berkata sambil meminum jus jeruknya dan melirik Sasuke yang ada disebelajnya yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian, Naruto , Sasuke?" ucap kiba sambil melihat ke Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian , Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang menikmati minuman dan makanan mereka langsung tersedak saat mendegar pertanyaan Kiba.

"uhm,, hubungan kami ya? Haha, kami sudah resmi menjalin hubungan semalam"ucap Naruto dengan cengiran andalannya, sedangkan Sasuke sekarang sedang menunduk malu dengan rona merah dipipinya mengingat kejadian semalam. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Gaara yang mendegar pernyataan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum akhirnya mereka bisa mengakui dan mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing, kalau Kiba , jangan ditanya apa reaksinya , dia langsung terlihat antusian dan ingin bertanya pada Naruto.

"hoo, benarkah? Kalau begitu ceritakan bagaimana kalian bisa jadian semalam?" tanya Kiba dengan wajah antusiasnya , Shikamaru , Gaara, dan Sasuke hanya melongok mendengar pertanyaan Kiba. 'untuk apa dia bertanya seperti itu' batin mereka bertiga.

"haha, kalau itu rahasia, nanti kalau kuberitahu, rahasiaku habis dong" dan dijawab dengan cengirang andalan Naruto yang membuat Kiba kecewa mendegar jawabanya.

"my sweet puppy, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang beritahu bagaimana cara mereka bisa jadian"ucap Shikamaru yang sudah melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Kiba dengan seringaiannya yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"dasar rusa mesum"ujar Kiba dengan melepaskan lengan Shikamaru dari pinggangnya dan melanjutkan makannya sambil menahan rona merah dipipinya. Naruto yang melihat kelakuan Kiba dan Shikamaru langsung tertawa , sedangkan Gaara hanya geleng-geleng sudah biasa melihat kelakuan sahabatnya sejak SMA itu. Sedangkan Sasuke dia hanya tersenyum melihat kejadian yang ada didepannya.

"drttt…drttt…drttt…" tiba-tiba terdengan suara handphone yang ternyata milik Naruto. 'sial , Hinata lagi, bagaimana ini?' batinya setelah melihat ternyata panggilan itu dari Hinata.

"aku akan telpon dulu" ucap Naruto seraya melangkahkan kakinya agak jauh dari sahabat dan kekasihnya agar mereka tak mendengar apapun.

"yaa, maaf Hinata tapi aku sibuk jadi lain kali saja, dan jangan hubungi aku dulu" belum sempat seseorang diseberang sana berkata , Naruto sudah berkata dan lalu mematikan sambungan telponnya. Narutopun kembali duduk disamping Sasuke yang telah selesai makan.

"siapa?" kali ini Sasukelah yang bersuara dan bertanya pada Naruto. Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab apapun.

"dobe" kemali Sasuke memanggil Naruto dan menarik lengan Naruto. Menatap mata indah yang ada pada Naruto yang seolah sedang memancarkan rasa cemas . Naruto masih dengan diam dan tak bergerak , akhirnya Sasuke kembali memanggilnya.

"Naruto, ada apa ? kau tak menyembunyikan apapun dariku kan?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Naruto .

"ti-tidak apa-apa Sasuke" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang agak aneh lalu melirik jam tangannya.

"akh, baiklah, aku dan Sasuke duluan ya. kami masih ada urusan. Ja" ucapnya melangkah keluar area kantin dengan menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Shikamaru dan Gaara merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto , sedangkan Kiba kembali melanjutkan makanya yang belum selesai.

Hening. Suasana itulah kini yang tengan menyelimuti suasana didalam mobil Naruto senjak mereka didalam mobil dan perjalanan mengantar Sasuke pulang.

"apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku dobe?" akhirnya Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan suara dan bertanya. Narutopun menghelah napas pasrah .

"ya . baiklah, aku memang tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari mu , teme. Tapi aku tak bisa cerita sekarang" jawab Naruto dengan mata yang fokus mengemudi, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya kembali.

"aku janji. Kalau semuanya sudah beres , aku akan menceritakanya padamu" ucapnya sambil meraih lengan kanan Sasuke dan mecium punggung tangannya. "percayalah Sasuke , aku sangat mencintaimu , hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang ada di pikiran dan hatiku" ucapnya seraya menatap mata permata hitam milik Sasuke yang seolah menenggelamkannya. Sasukepun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto yang dia rasa sangat gombal tanpa menyadari ada rasa cemas dari Naruto .

"kau gombal sekali dobe" ucap Sasuke dan mencubit kecil perut Naruto dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

"aku serius Sasuke, aku mencintaimu" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus pada Sasuke.

"aku juga mencintaimu , Naruto" Sasukepun membalas senyum Naruto. "na , dobe , kalau kau masih ingin kita hidup sebaiknya kau fokus menyetir" ucapan Sasuke sukses mumbuat Naruto tersadar kalau dia sedang menyetir , untungnya jalanan saat ini sedang sepi.

"haha, tak apa teme, kalaupun kita mati, kitakan akan mati bersama" ucap Naruto disertai cengirannya. Sasukepun hanya mendesah lelah , tak menyangkah sifat kekasihnya ini masih sama seperti dulu.

"teme?" panggil Naruto yang melihat kekasihnya hanya diam menatap jalanan dari jendela mobil.

"hn" hanya itu yang Sasuke keluarkan dari bibirnya masih dengan posisi melihat jalan dari jendela mobil

"aniki, tou-san , dan kaa-sanmu pulang jam berapa?" tanya Naruto dengan melirik Sasuke sekilas.

"memangnya kenapa?" bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"jawab saja teme" ucap Naruto dengan seringaiannya tapi sayangnya Sasuke tak menyadari itu.

"mereka biasanya pulang jam 5 sore nanti" akhirnya Sasuke menjawab sambil melirik jam tangannya . "ini masih jam 1 lewat 15 menit, masih lama kalau kau ingin bertemu mereka dobe" ucap Sasuke yang menyangka kalau Naruto ingin bertemu dengan keluarganya.

"ya, tak apa. Aku akan menunggu mereka bersamamu , na teme, sudah sampai" ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai dan turun dari mobil lalu mergerak untuk membuka pintu samping kemudi untuk Sasuke keluar, setelah Sasuke keluar Naruto kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"teme, bagaimana kalau sambil kita menunggu keluargamu , kita lanjutkan yang semalam" ucap Naruto dengan seringaian yang makin lebar. Sasuke hanya diam. Entah kenapa otak cerdasnya jadi agak melambat mendengar ucapan Naruto, tanpa sadar Naruto sudah menggendongnya ala bridal style dan itupun membuat Sasuke agak berontak dari gendongan Naruto.

"hoi, dobe , jangan bercanda kita baru melakukannya semalam" teriak Sasuke sambil terus berontak dari pelukan Naruto.

"ck, teme , aku tak terima penolakan"ujar Naruto yang berjalan cepat menujuh kamar Sasuke yang sudah sering dia kunjungi dulu. "BRUK", setelah sampai Naruto langsung menidurkan Sasuke diranjangnya dan menindihnya.

"ck, dobe. Apa kok tak bisa lebih pelas lagi, pantatku masih sakit tau gara-gara semalam" ucap Sasuke yang kembali merasa sakit dibagian pantatnya.

" hehe , maaf , Sasuke, tapi kau jangan menyalahkanku , seharusnya kau salahkan tubuhmu yang seolah selalu menggodaku untuk minta disentuh" ucap Naruto dengan seringaiannya.

"dasar dobe ,me-ehm" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan umpatannya , Naruto sudah lebih dulu membukam bibir merah Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Agak kasar dan menuntut namun tetap terasa nikmat, "ehm,, enghh,," Sasuke hanya bisa mengerang lemah karena Naruto berhasil memenangkan pertarungan antara lidah mereka. Merasa pasokan udara yang semakin menipis , Sasuke menarik pakaian Naruto, dan segera saja Naruto melepaskan pangutan lidah mereka itu. Sasukepun mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya sedangkan Naruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyingkap kaos yang sasuke gunakan hingga kedua putting yang terlihat sangat menggoda dimata Naruto terlihat, langsung saja Naruto meraup puting kanan Sasuke yang sudah mulai menegang sedangkan tangan kirinya yang bebas menekan dan mencubit putting kanan Sasuke. "akh.. engh.. Naru" rancau Sasuke yang merasakan kenikmatan yang menyerang tubuhnya. Bahkan kaki Naruto mulai bergerak menggoda milik Sasuke yang sudah mulai menegang. "engh,, Na-Naru,, ja-ngh jangan menggodahkuh eng.. akh" racau Sasuke agak kesal dengan Naruto yang menggodanya.

"sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar ya Suke" ucap Naruto yang kini mulai bergerak melepar semua pakaian Sasuke dan pakaiannya hingga kini keduanya polos tanpa sehelai pakaian menutupi mereka. Dan kini Sasuke sudah memposisikan dirinya menungging agar mempermudah Naruto untuk memasukinya. Naruto mulai menggerakan satu jarinya untuk masuk kelubang hangat Sasuke, "akh.. engh,, " hingga akhirnya ketiga jari Naruto masuk sepenuhnya dan digerakan oleh Naruto hingga mengenai titik nikmat Sasuke yang selalu membuat Sasuke tak bisa menahan desahannya. "engh.. akh… engghh,, aah,,aah,,aah,, Naru,,, mau keluar,, akh,, enghh.. " Naruto yang mengetahui Sasuke akan keluar segera menggunakan tangannya yang masih bebas meraih kejantanan Sasuke, mengocoknya sesekali memijitnya pelan. Dan membuat Sasuke bertambah nikmat hingga merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari kejantanannya. "aah,,Nahruhh,, engh, mau keluar" rancau Sasuke yang sudah tak bisa menahan kejantanannya lagi. "kuluarkanlah Suke" ucap Naruto sambil sekilas mencium bibir Sasuke.

"ahh akhuh ahh KELUAR" dan akhirnya Sasukepun melepaskan benih cintanya ditangan Naruto dan juga mengenai perutnya dan juga Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto menarik tangannya dan memposisikan kejantanannya didepan lubang anal Sasuke. Tanpa aba-aba , Naruto langsung saja memasuki kejantanannya. "akh,,, SA-SAKIT" teriak Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja merasakan kejantanan Naruto menerobos lubangnya.

"akh,,, Sasuke , relax Suke, kau menjepit kejantananku, akh, kau mau menghancurkan masa depan kekasihmu ini huh? Bagaimana kalau sampai tidak bisa dipakai lagi untuk menyentuhmu. Kau mauhh akh, tanggung jawab huh?" racau Naruto yang merasakan sakit karena Sasuke yang tegang membuat kejantanannya terjepit.

"hah akh, dasar dobe, kau masuk tiba-tiba, bagaimana aku tidak merasa kaget dan tegang, huh?"dengan wajah yang sudah memerah Sasuke menormalkan napasnya. "bergeraklah Naru" ucap Sasuke yang mencoba meraih Naruto untuk dia peluk , Narutopun mulai memajuh mundurkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke hingga Sasuke bisa meraihnya dan memeluknya.

"aah..aah…ahh. Naru.. lebih cepat…lehhbihh nggh..cehhpathh. aahh" racau Sasuke dengan tubuh yang ikut terhentak-hentak sesuai dengan tempo yang semakin cepat yang dimainkan oleh Naruto, "aah..ahh,, Naru,, nikmat,,, enghh" kembali Sasuke meracau merakan kenikmatan yang kini menyerang bagian lehernya yang sedang dihisap kuat oleh Naruto hingga menimbulkan bercap merah yang sangat kentara yang sangat banyak memenuhi lehernya. "ahh,,, Naru ,, akuuhh mahhuu engghh, keluar lagi" racau Sasuke yang kembali merasakan akan keluar untuk kedua kalinya.

"ahh, nikmat,,, aku juga mau keluar Suke.. " racau Naruto yang kembali menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh kejantanan Sasuke , mengocok lalu memijatnya.  
"ahh.. Naru , mauh ngh KELUAR NARU" akhirnya Sasuke pun mengeluarkan spermanya untuk yang kedua kali. "ahku juga KELUAR SUKE" disusul dengan Naruto yang juga mengeluarkan spermanya didalam tubuh Sasuke. Setelah itu Naruto bergerak kesamping tubuh Sasuke karena tak ingin menindih tubuh yang sedang lemah kekasihnya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

"tidurlah Sasuke, aku akan menjagamu, aku mencintaimu" ucap Naruto seraya memeluk tubuh Sasuke lalu mencium puncak kepala Sasuke .

"aku juga mencintaimu Naruto" balas Sasuke dengan menyamankan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Naruto.

"berjanjilah tak akan meninggalkanku Sasuke" kini Naruto mulai bersuara dengan lirih sambil mengelus surai halus Sasuke.

"aku janji Naru dan akan selalu ada disisimu, kau juga berjanjilah tak akan meninggalkanku lagi Naru" ucap Sasuke yang kini menatap Naruto dan mulai memejamkan matanya karena lelah dan kantuk yang mulai menghampirinya, sedangkan Naruto makin mengeratkan pelukanya pada Sasuke sambil menggumamkan "aku berjanji Sasuke , aku tak akan meninggalkanmu dan melepaskanmu" dengan sangat lirih.

_Kediaman Hyuga_

"bagaiman ? apa katanya?" ucap seseorang yang sedang menyesap tehnya yang disajikan oleh pelayan, seorang pemudah dengan ciri-ciri dengan pupil mata berwarnah putuh hampir tak terlihat dan rambut panjang yang hanya dikuncir pada ujungnya saja aka Hyuga Neji sepupuh dari Hyuga Hinata calon tunangan Naruto.

"aku belum bica apa-apa tapi dia sudah biliang kalau dia sibuk dan jangan menghubunginya karena dia sibuk" ucap seorang gadis yang bernama Hinata dengan wajah lesu. Hinata sadar bahwa Naruto tak pernah menyukainya jika selama ini Naruto tak pernah menolaknya ia yakin karena paksaan bibi Kushina , dia juga tahu Naruto bukan sosok pria yang kasar maka dari itu Naruto tak pernah bersikap kasar pada Hinata dan juga selalu berbicara lembut padanya sebenarnya bukan hanya padanya tapi juga pada semua orang itulah yang membuat Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto. Tapi kali ini untuk pertama kalinya dia mendengar suara Naruto yang agak membentak walaupun tak kentara karena nadanya seolah sedang berbisik saat ditelpon tadi. Hinata menduga kalau Naruto sedang bersama seseorang yang selama ini dia cintai, selama ini Hinata menduga Naruto tak pernah menyukainya karena dia menyukai atau mungkin sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi sayang sekali ini bukanlah cerita dimana character Hinata seorang gadis lembuat yang penyayang, Hinata adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak gadis yang tergila-gila pada Naruto dan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Naruto bahkan bila memang Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih , Hinata akan menyingkirkan orang itu. Tapi sayangnya sepertinya Hinata tak tahu siapa kekasih Naruto, karena mungkin jika dia tahu, dia butuh usaha keras untuk menyingkirkan anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha salah satu perusahaan hebat diJepang. Belum lagi jika Naruto sampai tahu dia berusaha menyakiti bungsu Uchiha itu, Naruto sang kekasih bungsu Uchiha ini pun tak akan segan-segan mengahancurkan Hinata jika Hinata tak tahu siapa yang dia hadapi. Tapi Hinata tak peduli dengan itu asalkan dia bisa bersama Naruto apapun akan dia lakukan. Karena gadis Hyuga ini telah rejerat oleh pesonah oleh putra Namikaze-uzumaki.

"apapun akan aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan Naruto! Cari tahu siapa orang yang sedang dekat dengan Naruto, singkirkan dia!" ucapnya atau lebih tepatnya perintah pada Neji. Nejipun hanya mengangguk hormat dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuga.

"kau hanya milikku Naruto-kun , apapun akan aku lakukan untuk mendapatkanmu!apapun!" ucapnya dengan seringaiannya .

TBC

next chapter

"apa? Aku punya rahim? Jangan bercanda aniki"

"aku tak bercanda Sasuke"

"tapi.. aku..aku"

"jangan bilang kau pernah melakukannya bersama Naruto , Sasuke"

Hallo semuanya, hehe, ketemu lagi sama Miako di chapter 2 TYL , maaf ya agak lama abisnya lagi nyari ide biar ceritanya bagus, gak tau de bagus atau gak . maaf , kalau ada typo, OOC, kependekan lagi mungkin , terus sama lemon yang gak hot. Maklum , haha. Segitu aja de, jangan lupa Review ya, karena mood nulis dan updated itu ya tergantung review , hehe ditunggu lo RnRnya.

Okok aku mau bles review dari readers yang udah berbaik hati mau RnR .

Untuk TYL chapter 1:

Isnaeni love sungmin : udah dijelasin ya diatas kemana tu emak sama bapaknya, hehe. Ok udah dilanjut.

Ajunnyonyo : ya, kita lihat sama-sama nanti ya, hehe. Ok, terimah kasih untuk pujian dan reviewnya semoga chapter ini sudah lebih baik ya. Ok, udah dilanjut.

Aicinta : hhehe, okok , sudah terncana untuk sasu-chan yang hamil. Maaf lama ya, soalnya seminggu kemarin itu saya mid, ya walaupun saya gak belajar si kebanyakan nyontek #plak -_- . tapi walaupun begitu saya tetep mikitkan chapter ini kok biar ok , semoga udah lumayan ok ya .

Nura : haha, kita liat sama-sama ya gimana reaksi Sasu-chan nanti, terimakasih dukungan semangat untuk Naruto-kun. Ok udah dilanjut ya,

v3treas namikaze uchiha : terimakasih, ok udah dilanjut, kita lihat sama-sama nanti ya, hurt atau tidak tapi mungkin iya sedikit , hehe.

Untuk **GOOD MORNING, Sasuke**

v3treas namikaze uchiha : haha, terimakasih, emang agak sengaja kok dibuat OOC, hehe .

Aicinta : Happy NaruSasu day too. Terimakasih untuk pujiannya dan RnR nya.

Cho Ai Lyn : happy NaruSasu day too, terimakasih RnR nya.

Guest 1 : haha, terimakasih sudah RnR,

OK, SAMPAI KETEMU DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA, JANGAN LUPA RnR NYA, MENDUKUNG CEPAT ATAU LAMA UPDATEDNYA LO, HEHE. SALAM CINTA DARI MIAKO UCHIHA.


	3. Chapter 3 (APAPUN UNTUK CINTA)

Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruSasu

Rated: M

Warning: YAOI, mohon maaf kalau ada typo yang gak sengaja nyelip, M-preg, My third story, jadi harap maklum kalau jelek karena masih butuh banyak belajar dari sensei dan senpai semua , mahon bantuannya ya. RnR sangat dibutuhkan. Terimakasih

Distory ini mulai saya tambahin M-preg ya, sebenernya awalnya saya gak kepikiran buat M-preg, tapi entah kenapa pas buat chapter 2 diakhir saya buat next chapter yang timbul ide M-preg itupun saya belum kepikiran Sasuke bakal hamil, baru punya rahim lo saya tulis, hehe, dan ternyata saya dapet review yang cukup bagus dari reader, terimakasih semuanya. Langsung baca de chapter 3

**Two years Later**

**By Miako Uchiha**

Chapter 3 (APAPUN UNTUK CINTA)

Hujan deras membasahi kota Konoha, salah satu kota yang ada diJepang pagi ini, tapi tak sedikitpun menghalangi sang pemuda Hyuga aka Hyuga Neji untuk membelah jalanan menujuh Universitas Konoha, dari data yang dia dapat dari anak buahnya semalam , Naruto melanjutkan kuliahnya disana. Tepat setelah sekitar 1 minggu lalu sang putri Hyuga yang telah tergila-gila pada pemuda Namikaze-Uzumaki memerintahkannya untuk mencari tahu orang yang sedang dekat dengan Naruto, dia segerah menyuruh anak buahnya mencari tahu dan mendapatkan hasilnya baru semalam karena mencari tahu informasi tentang Namikaze-Uzumaki ini tak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Dari data yang dia terima Naruto memiliki 3 teman dekat sejak SMA dan 1 sejak kecil.

" 3 teman dekat, Nara Shikamaru anak dari kepala kepolisian, Inuzuka Kiba anak dari pemilik rumah sakit hewan dikonoha, Sabaku No Gaara anak ketiga dari pemilik salah satu perusahaan diKonoha Sabaku corp, mereka adalah sahabat Naruto sejak SMA dan kuliah di Universitas Konoha dengan jurusan yang berbeda" gumamnya sambil membaca kertas ditangannya dan masih berusaha untuk fokus mengemudi. " 1 teman sejak kecil, Uchiha Sasuke anak dari perusahaan hebat diKonoha Uchiha corp, apa mungkin adik Itachi? Uhm, mungkin saja. Semoga saja dia tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Naruto. Kalau sampai iya , ini sangat gawat. Eh? Apa yang tadi kupikirkan? Dia normalkan?tapi bagaimana kalau dia.. gay? Sial , aku benar-benar harus cepat cari tahu siapa kekasihnya itu, kalaupun dia gay setidaknya jangan Uchiha, Uchiha bukan lawan yang bagus"

_Universitas Konoha_

"teme?" panggil Naruto , yang kini sedang bersama Sasuke dikelasnya menungguh kedatangan sensei yang akan mengajar .

"hn?" sahut Sasuke yang kesal karena acara membaca bukunya diganggu oleh mantan sahabat yang sekarang telah menjadi kekasihnya.

"nanti kita ketaman yuk?"ajak Naruto yang sedang menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memohon agar mau pergi.

"hn, baiklah , aku juga sudah lama tidak kesana" ucapnya sembari menutup buku karena ada seorang sensei yang memasuki ruangan mereka.

"semuanya aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Iruka-sensei, dia tidak bisa mengajar hari ini karena ada urusan, jadi kalian bisa pulang atau terserah kalian"ucap seorang sensei yang mereka ketahui bernama Kakashi dengan santainya dan meninggalkan kelas tanpa peduli protesan dari orang-orang yang ada dalam ruangan.

"yees, bagus kalau begitu , ayo kita pergi sekarang teme" ucap Naruto yang sekarang sudah menarik tangan Sasuke keluar ruangan.

"dasar dobe, seharusnya kau kesal , dobe, bukan malah kesenengan begini"ucap Sasuke yang masih kesal karena sensei yang akan mengajar itu tiba-tiba saja membatalkan jadwal kuliahnya.

"yaa, tidak apa-apa lah teme , kitakan pintar, lagi pula kita nanti bisa belajar bersama, lalu kita bisa melanjutkannya dengan belajar istimewa kita lagi teme" ucap Naruto dengan seringainya memeluk pinggang Sasuke agar lebih merapat padanya. Sasuke yang melihat seringaian mesum Naruto langsung memukul perut Naruto dengan sikunya sambil berkata "dasar dobe mesum" seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang telah merona malu.

"eh, itu Neji bukan ya?" tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya entah pada Sasuke atau dirinya sendiri yang melihat orang yang dia kenal sebagai sepupu Hinata berjalan kearahnya.

"siapa?" ucap Sasuke yang mengikuti arah pandang Naruto dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat , dan berpupil hampir tak terlihat. Naruto yang ditanyai Sasuke langsung menegang kaget, 'mau apa dia kesini?' batin Naruto. Sedangkan Neji yang melihat Naruto dari jauh menghampirinya dan kaget saat menyadari letak tangan kiri Naruto yang ada pada pinggang seorang laki-laki dan terlihat sangat mesrah. 'huh, dia benar-benar gay ternyata, pantas saja dia tak menyukai Hinata. Siapa laki-laki itu?' batin Neji yang sekarang mengetahui siapa kekasih pemuda yang akan menjadi calon tunangan sepupunya itu.

"hy , Naruto" sapa Neji yang kini telah beradah didepan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"ada urusan apa kau kesini?" tanyanya tanpa peduli sapaan dari Neji.

"wow, kau mesrah sekali ya kelihatannya bersama kekasihmu?" ucapnya malah balik bertanya dengan senyum mengejek. 'cih sial , mau apa dia ? aha, mungkin aku mulai saja dari Neji , aku yakin dia akan memberitahu hal ini pada Hinata dan Hinata akan sakit hati lalu minta dibatalkan pertunangan, huh, baiklah' batinya mulai menyusun rencana untuk membuat pertunangannya dan putri Hyuga itu batal.

"ya tentu saja, oh ya, kenalkan . dia kekasihku, Uchiha Sasuke" ucapnya mengenalkan Sasuke dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke agar lebih merapat pada tubuhnya. Neji yang mendengarnya tersentak kaget 'cih, sial-sial-sial, kenapa harus Uchiha, tapi apa dia adik Itachi?benar-benar gawat' batinnya yang terkejut karena Sasuke lah kekasih Naruto ternyata. Siapa yang tak mengenal keluarga Uchiha,keluarga dengan kekayaan melimpah dan terhormat. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Neji kahawatir, kalau hanya sekedar Uchiha itu bukan masalah untuknya , keluarga Hyuga tak kalah kaya dan terhormat jika dibandingkan dengan Uchiha tapi yang jadi masalah adalah kalau Sasuke adalah adik dari Uchiha Itachi , Neji sangat kenal dengan Uchiha Itachi karena mereka satu angkatan saat SMA , dia sangat tahu bagaimana kejamnya Itachi jika menyangkut masalah keluarga apalagi adik tercintanya walaupun Neji tak tau siapa adiknya, tapi kalau dia tidak salah ingat adiknya mempunyai wajah yang hampir mirip dengan Itachi, itu yang orang-orang katakan tentang uchiha bersausara itu.

"oh begitu ya, wahwah, tak kusangkah, apa kau adik Uchiha Itachi?" tanya Neji yang mulai mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naruto ke Sasuke.

"hn" entah disebut jawaban atau apa tapi hanya itu yang Sasuke ucapkan.

"heh, sepertinya kau memang adik Itachi, cara bicara kalian sangat mirip" ucap Neji kembali menatap Naruto. "aku pergi dulu ya Naruto, masih banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan" ucapnya seraya berbalik meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang masih pada posisi awalnya. 'heh, urusan apa sebenarnya dia kesini?dasar tidak waras. Tapi kenapa ya peresaanku jadi tak tenang' batin Naruto masih melihat punggung Neji hingga hilang di belokan koridor. Sedangkan Neji segerah kembali kerumahnya dan menemui Hinata ingin memberitahu apa yang telah ia dapat.

"siapa dia , dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang telah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Hyuga Neji, ah, sudalah teme , dia tak penting ayo kita pergi" ajak Naruo yang mengandeng tangan Sasuke menujuh mobil miliknya. Setelah memasuki mobilnya dengan Naruto duduk dibelakang kemudi dan Sasuke duduk disamping kemudi, Naruto memandang Sasuke lalu tersenyum dan dibalas senyum juga oleh Sasuke, entah perasaannya saja atau memang wajah Sasuke terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"kau baik-baik sajakan Sasuke?wajahmu terlihat lebih pucat hari ini" tanya Naruto agak cemas sambil mengelus pipi halus Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya.

"aku baik-baik saja. Hanya agak pusing" jawabnya sambil meraih tangan Naruto yang ada dipipinya.

"bagaimana kalau nanti agakmu itu jadi sangat pusing. Aku antar pulang saja ya? Aku tak mau kau sakit jadi sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dirumah" ucapnya seraya menarik tangannya dari wajah Sasuke dan menjalankan mobilnya lalu fokus mengemudi.

"aku tidak apa-apa Naruto, bagaimana rencana kita pergi ketaman" ucapnya agak nyolot karena dia sekarang sangat ingin ketaman berdua dengan Naruto seperti saat mereka masih SMA dulu .

"kita bisa pergi besok-besok Suke-chanku sayang"ucapnya lalu mengecup pipi Sasuke dan kembali fokus mengemudi mengantarkan mereka kekediaman Uchiha. Sedangkan Sasuke mengalikan wajahnya kejendela mobil berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang telah merona merah sekarang.

_ Kediaman Uchiha_

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke telah berada di kediaman Uchiha tepatnya didalam kamar sang bungsu Uchiha yang kini telah terbaring dikasurnya bersama Naruto yang berada disebelahnya sambil memeluk Sasuke. "mau kusuruh pelayan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu Suke?" tanya Naruto yang kini tangannya telah berpindah mengelus surai halus Sasuke penuh sayang.

"tidak usah , aku ingin tidur saja"ucapnya seraya menutup matanya untuk mengantarkanya kealam mimpi indahnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, mimpih indah Sasuke" ucap Naruto mencium puncak kepala Sasuke dengan sayang juga.

"dobe jangan sentuh aku hari ini ya. Aku benar-benar ingin istirahat" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"iyaiya, aku tak akan menyentuhmu hari ini, istirahatlah, aku mencintaimu Sasuke" ucap Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas.

"hn, aku juga mencintaimu" balas Sasuke lalu kembali menutup matanya hingga terdengar suara napas teratur yang menandakan ia telah tidur. Naruto yang masih setia menemani Sasuke tidur dan mengelus rambutnya tiba-tiba mendapatkan pesan masuk pada handphonenya yang ternyata dari kaa-sannya_**"Naruto cepat pulang, ada yang ingin kaa-san becarakan denganmu, SEKARANG" **_itulah isi pesan yang Naruto terima, dengan mengecup kening Sasuke,"aku pulang dulu ya Sasuke, aku mencintaimu" Narutopun pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha, 'cih, apa yang ingin kaa-san katakan , apa soal pertunangan lagi?' batinya yang telah mengemudikan mobilnya menujuh kediamannya.

_Kediaman Namikaze-uzumaki_

Setelah sampai , Naruto segerah menemui kaa-sannya diruang keluarga yang ternyata disana juga sudah ada Hinata.

"ada apa kaa-san?" Kushina dan Hinata yang tak menyadari kalau Naruto telah datang agak kaget dengan kedatangan Naruto.

"akh, Naruto ayo duduk dulu, Hinata sudah lama lo menunggumu" ucap Kushina pada anaknya yang sama sekali tak ada niat untuk mendekat.

"kalau tak ada yang penting , aku ingin pergi kekamar saja , aku ingin tidur" ucapnya sambil barjalan menujuh tangga yang akan mengantar kekamarnya.

"jangan begitu Naruto, Hinata kan sudah menunggumu"ucap Kushina dengan nada agak memaksa dan memberi kode anaknya itu agar mau menemani Hinata .

"ti-tidak ap-apa kok, bibi Kushina , mu-mungkin Na-Naru-ruto-kun, kele-lelahan dan i-ingin istirahat" ucap Hinata agak merona saat mengatakan itu.

"Hinata , ada yang inginku bicarakan denganmu, ayo" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang tak kentara dingin , karena dia takut akan menyakiti perasaan Hinata, dia sudah bertekat akan mengatakanya pada Hinata , dia yakin Neji pasti juga sudah mengatakannya pada Hinata sebelumnya jadi ia hanya perlu memberi penjelasan saja. Sesampainya mereka dikamar Naruto, Naruto menyuruh Hinata duduk disofa yang ada dikamarnya, sedangkan dia bediri menghadap Hinata.

"a-ada ap-apa Naruto-kun?" ucap Hinata yang bisa menebak apa yang akan Naruto katakan. Benar saja , Neji memang sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Hinata , bahkan dia kaget ternyata Naruto gay dan kekasihnya adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha,berbanding terbalik dengan Neji yang merasa ini gawat, bagi Hinata ini bukan masalah , Hyuga tak kalah hebat dengan uchiha begitu pikirnya , karena dia memang tak kenal banyak dengan orang-orang dari Uchiha termasuk Uchiha sulung yang hanya dia ketahui penerus perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha , dia tak tahu betapa bahayanya berurusan dengan sulung Uchiha itu apa lagi jika menyangkut bungsu uchiha. Tapi dia tak peduli , apapun akan dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan Naruto.

"jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Hinata, Neji pasti sudah cerita padamu bukan, kalau aku sudah memiliki kekasih ?" ucap Naruto .

"uhm, i-iya Na-Naruto-kun , Neji su-sudah ceri-rita ka-kalau kau su-sudah memi-miliki keka-kasih ta-tapi ke-kenapa ka-kau le-lebih me-melih ga-gadis i-tu dari pa-pada a-aku ?" ya, inilah yang akan Hinata lakukan berpura-pura tak tahu Naruto gay, dia ingin lihat apa Naruto akan mengakui dia gay didepan Hinata dan setelah itu dia akan menangis terisak didepan Kushina dan memberitahu pada Kushina perihal Naruto menolaknya , karena Hinata yakin jika hubungan Naruto dengan bungsu Uchiha itu tak akan direstui.

"apa Neji tak menceritakan semuanya padamu?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata .

"a-apa?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang benar-benar pura-pura tidak tahu.

"aku gay, dan kekasihku namanya Uchiha Sasuke, kalau kau berpikir dengan memberitahu kaa-sanku aku gay hingga membuat aku dan Sasuke tidak direstui itu percuma " Naruto yang seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hinata berkata dengan nada dingin , Hinata terkejut mendengarnya pasalnya walaupun menolaknya Naruto akan menolaknya dengan baik-baik dan dengan nada yang lembut tentunya. "dan kau jangan coba macam-macam, aku juga ingin kau segerah membatalkan pertunangan kita " ucapnya dengan nada yang sama, dingin dan datar.

"ta-tapi…" belum selesai hinata bicara , Naruto telah memutus ucapannya.

"keluar" masih dengan nada yang sama , Naruto menyuruh Hinata keluar . Hinatapun keluar dengan menagis dan berniat mengadukannya pada Kushina. Sedangkan Naruto kini dia lebih memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang miliknya lalu tak lama tertidur .

_kediaman Uchiha_

Pagi yang hening dan damai itulah yang tengah disarakan saat sarapan dirumah ini hanya suara tabrakan antara alat makan yang mereka gunakan terdengar hingga suara Uchiha sulung memecah keheningan itu.

"kau tak makan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang hanya dijawab gelengan dari Sasuke.

"ayo makan Sasuke, dari semalam kaa-san tak melihatmu makan, lihat wajahmu pucat nanti kau sakit" kini ibunyalah yang bersuara yang cemas melihat anak bungsunya tak mau makan.

"tidak kaa-san , aku tidak selerah makan, dari semalam rasanya mual kalau aku makan" ucap Sasuke yang hanya menatap datar pada makanan yang tersaji didepannya.

"mungkin kau masuk angin Sasuke, cobalah makan lagi , nanti kaa-san akan telpon dokter untuk memeriksamu" ucap ibunya sembari masih memaksa Sasuke dengan lembut dan tersenyum agar anak bungsunya itu mau untuk makan . Sasukepun hanya mengangguk dan mulai makan , masih ada rasa mual dan dia tak mampu menahannya lalu berlarih ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. setelah selesai sarapan , Sasuke segerah diperiksa oleh dokter pribadi keluarga itu.

"bagaiman dok keadaan anak saya" ucap Mikoto agak cemas dengan keadaan anaknya, padahal 1 minggu terakhir ini anaknya telah kembali bersemangat setelah bertemuh kembali dengan Naruto. Mikoto juga menduga mereka mempunyai hubungan spesial diantara mereka namun Mikoto tak mau ambil pusing ,dia merasa anaknya bebas menentukan pilihan hidupnya. Tapi ada satu hal yang dia takutkan , Sasuke ya Sasuke , Sasuke tak sama dengan lelaki pada umumnya, Sasuke dianugrahi Tuhan suatu kelebihan yaitu memiliki rahim, inilah alasan yang membuat Itachi tak suka main-main jika menyangkut adiknya tercinta ini dan maka dari itu Mikoto tak perlu kawatir jika Sasuke memang memiliki hubungan sepesial dengan Naruto karena Sasuke masih bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Naruto kelak ,tapi Sasuke tak mengetahui itu , hayan dia, suaminya, anak sulungnya, dokter pribadi dan sahabat yang telah mereka anggap keluarga mereka ini yang tahu tentang ini. Hanya satu hal yang membuat Mikoto kawatir bagaimana kalau mereka melakukan "itu" sebelum waktunya nanti. Ini bisa gawat bukan?. "bagaimana? apa Sasuke , Kau tahukan, gejalahnya agak menjuruh pada seorang wanita yang hamil"ucap Mikoto sangat pelas tapi masih bisa didengar oleh dokter pribadi keluarganya itu.

"tenang saja Mikoto-san, Sasuke baik-baik saja , hanya masuk angin biasa dan kelelahan" mendengar ucapan dokter itu membuat Mikoto agak tenang, "kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Apa Sasuke memiliki kekasih seorang pria?" tanya dokter itu .

"ya sepertinya begitu, tapi aku belum tanya kebenarannya pada Sasuke"ucap Mikoto yang kini telah berada di teras kediamannya untuk mengantar dokter peribadi mereka yang diketahui bernama Tsunade itu.

"kalau begitu sebaiknya kau segera beritahu dengan Sasuke tentang ini"ucap dokter Tsunade.

"yaa , Itachi yang akan memberitahunya nanti malam pada Sasuke"ucapnya sambil tersenyum .

"baiklah kalau begitu , aku permisih pulang dulu" ucap dokter itu dan segerah masuk kedalam mobilnya setelah mendapat balasan anggukan dari Mikoto.

Malam harinya , seperti yang diperintahkan kaa-sannya , Itachi masuk kekamar Sasuke untuk membicarakan perihal rahim yang ada pada Sasuke.

"bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke yang baru bangun.

"hn"hanya itu yang Sasuke katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan anikinya itu.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah menjalin hubungan spesial dengan Naruto ?" tanya Itachi menatap lurus Sasuke. Sasuke yang ditanyai begitu awalnya kaget namun tak lama dia segerah kembali ketampang datarnya.

"kau tau apa jawabanya aniki" ucapnya dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

"baiklah kalau begitu , aniki harap hubunganmu dan Naruto belum sampai kalian melakukan hal-hal yang "berlebih", kau tahukan Sasuke maksud aniki?" ucap Itachi yang memandang adiknya tajam seolah menegaskan adiknya agar jangan melakukan hal-hal yang "berlebihan" .

"hn" ucap Sasuke,'hah,, bahkan aku dan Naruto sedah melakukannya hampir tiap hari' batinya. "untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu aniki , lagi pula kalaupun aku dan Naruto melakukannya itu bukan masalah , kamikan sama-sama laki-laki "ucapnya yang merasa aneh dengan Itachi yang bertanya seperti itu.

"ya, bukan masalah kalau kau tak punya rahim Sasuke" ucap Itachi yang kini memandang adiknya tajam. Sasuke yang kembali mencerna ucapan Itachi , terdiam sebentar hingga.

"APA? Aku punya rahim? Jangan bercanda aniki" ucap Sasuke ada nada terkejut dan kawatir terdengar dikata-kata yang Sasuke ucapkan.

"aku tak bercanda Sasuke" ucap Itachi yang kini telah duduk dipinggir ranjang Sasuke, "kau ingatkan Sasuke waktu kau berusia 5 tahun kau pernah masuk rumah sakit karena perutmu yang kesakitan" ucap Itachi menatap Sasuke.

"hn, aku ingat" ucap Sasuke mengingat saat dia berumur 5 tahun itu.

_FLASHBACK_

Terlihat ditaman kota, dua orang anak kecil yang berusia sekitar 5 tahunan sedang asik bermain ayunan yang ada ditaman kota itu.

"kyaa.. lebih cepat Nalutoo" ucap seorang anak kesenangan dengan suara cadel dan riang yang menaiki ayunan kepada seorang anak yang mendorong ayunan yang kita ketahui adalah Naruto.

"iyaa, Sasuke , pegangan yaaa" balas Natuto dengan nada tak kalah riang kepada anak bernama Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah bisa berbicara dengan jelas tanpa cadel itu. Setelah lama mereka bermain ayunan tak terasa hari telah sore dan mengharuskan mereka pulang.

"Sasuke, besok kita main lagi ya?" ucap Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke yang berniat mengantarnya pulang.

"iya, tapi kau dolong aku lagi ya?" ucap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar agar Naruto mau mendorong ayunannya lagi. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto, tak lama akhirnya mereka sampai dikediaman Uchiha.

"aku pulang dulu ya Sasuke" ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya .

" iya" balas Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum pada Naruto. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke , Naruto berjalan santai menujuh rumahnya yang tak terlalu jauh, belum sampai dia melangkah 4 langkah , tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara Sasuke yang meringis kesakitan yang masih pada posisinya saat Naruto hendak pulang.

"aduuhh, pelutku cakit.. cakit" sontak saja itu membuat Naruto kembali berbalik dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang cemas.

"peluttkuu cakit,,, hiks,, cakit" ucap Sasuke dan Naruto segera menuntunnya masuk kerumahnya. Keluarga Uchiha yang mendengar suara teriakan Sasuke dari luar segera keluar dari rumah dan mendapati Sasuke menangis sambil memegangi perutnya.

"ada apa Naruto ?, apa ada anak nakal yang berani mengganggu Sasuke lagi?" ucap Itachi yang cemas melihat adiknya kesakitan yang sedang digendong tou-sannya kedalam mobil.

"tidak tahu , itachi-nii, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berteriak kesakitan" ucapnya dengan wajah yang sangat cemas dan takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"tou-san , aku ikut" ucap Itachi yang kini memasuki mobil tou-sannya. "Naruto , sebaiknya kau pulang, hati-hati ya, tenang saja ya, Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja" ucap Itachi yang melihat Naruto yang akan menangis karena kawatir pada adiknya itu, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam hingga mobil itu pergi kerumah sakit. Setelah sampai dirumah sakit , keluarga Uchiha itu benar-benar dikagetkan oleh dokter Tsunade yang memeriksa Sasuke.

"kau bercandakan?" ucap Fugaku dengan nada dingin , benar-benar tak percaya kalau anak bungsunya itu punya rahim tiba-tiba.

"kami sudah memeriksanya berkali-kali tapi hasilnya tetap sama , entah bagaimana , rahim itu tiba-tiba tumbuh pada tubuh Sasuke dan mungkin rasa sakit yang Sasuke alami karena itu" ucap dokter Tsunade itu. "dan dari hasil pemeriksaan , mungkin rahim Sasuke juga bisa mengandung jika dibuahi dengan sperma , jadi sebaiknya kalian benar-benar mengawasi lingkungan Sasuke" lanjut sang dokter tersebut.

"bagaimana ini fuga?" tanya istrinya yang benar-benar kawatir dengan anak bungsunya. Sedangkan Itachi hanya bisa diam mendengar berita ini, dia berjanji dalam hatinya akan melindungi adik satu-satunya itu, dan inilah yang membuat Itachi tidak bisa diam kalau menyangkut masalah adiknya itu.

"mau bagaimana lagi,kita hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untuk Sasuke, dan aku ingin tak ada orang lain yang tau ini selain kita berempat" ucap Fugaku dengan wajah datarnya padahal dalam hatinya dia ikut sedih mengetahui kondisi anaknya itu.

_FLASHBACK END_

"begitulah ceritanya Sasuke, maka dari itu kau jangan melakukan "itu" dulu dengan Naruto tunggu sampai kalian resmi, kau mengerti" ucap itachi menasehati adiknya setelah menceritakan kejadian waktu Sasuke masih kecil.

"tapi..aku..aku"ucap Sasuke sambil merunduk takut mengatakan kalau dia sudah sering melakukannya dengan Naruto, belum lagi dia takut tanda muntah-muntahnya itu karena sekarang dia mengandung. Sasuke ingat itu tanda-tanda seorang wanita yang hamil , salah satunya adalah muntah-muntah.

"jangan bilang kau pernah melakukannya bersama Naruto , Sasuke?" ucap Itachi menatap adiknya itu tajam. Sasuke kembali menundukan kepalanya , perasaan kawatir dan takutpun bercampur dalam dirinya.

"a-apa kata dokter aniki?" tanya Sasuke yang tak menghiraukan pertanyaan kakaknya tadi.

"kau hanya masuk angin dan kelelahan, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku , Sasuke" ucap Itachi menatap adiknya kini makin tajam karena kesal pertanyaannya belum dijawab. Hingga setelah lama diam Sasuke menganggukan kepala menandakan apa yang ditanyakan anikinya itu benar. "kau beruntung Sasuke , jika kau dan Naruto memang sudah tak bisa menahan nafsu cinta kalian itu lagi, sebaiknya gunakan pelindung , kau tak ingin hamil diluar nikahkan?" ucap Itachi sembari berjalan meninggalkan kamar Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke dia menghelah napas lega. 'bagaimana ini a-aku punya rahim, apa aku harus cerita dengan Naruto , dia juga berhak tahu ini tapi aku-aku malu, bagaimana kalau nanti Naruto menganggapku aneh , ahgrrr, ini membuatku pusing' batin Sasuke yang menarik selimutnya dan kembali tidur. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara handphone Sasuke yang menandakan panggilan masuk.

_"ada apa dobe"_

_**"bagaimana keadaanmu , teme"**_

_ "hn, hanya masuk angin dan kelelahan. Dobe, besok aku tunggu ditaman jam 2 sore, ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, jangan terlambat" _

_**"eh? Ada apa teme?kenapa tak sekarang saja"**_

_ "aku ingin bicara langsung"_

_**"baiklah, sudah dulu ya, selamat tidur Sasuke, aku mencintaimu"**_

_ "hn, aku juga mencintaimu"_

Dan setelah itu panggilanpun terputus. Dan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Sedangkan Naruto didalam kamarnya terus berpikir bagaimana cara membatalkan pertunangannya.

"cih , bagaimana ini, apa yang sudah Hinata katakana tadi setelah kuusir, dan bagaimana kalau kaa-san tak menyetujui hubunganku dengan Sasuke, melepaskan Sasuke ? huh tidak akan, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk mempertahankan Sasuke, yaa apapun untuk cinta" ucap Naruto sambil melihat foto dirinya dan Sasuke yang tadi dia ambil dari meja kecil dekat ranjangnya.

_kediaman Hyuga_

"cih, sialan, apa hebatnya Uchiha itu hah, dan apa-apaan itu, saat ku ceritakan pada bibi Kushina kalau Naruto mempunyai hubungan terlarang dengan Uchiha itu , aku yakin , aku melihat bibi Kushina tersenyum dan malah bilang mungkin pertunanganku dan Naruto perlu dibicarakan lagi dengan Naruto, aggrrh sial" amuk Hinata yang kini berada diruang tamu keluarga , Neji yang ada diruangan itu pun hanya diam . 'kau belum lihat saja Hinata, kuakui Uchiha bungsu itu manis, haah, untung saja aku masih normal'batin Neji mengingat pertemuannya dengan Uchiha bungsu tadi. "Neji, lakukan apapun , kalau perlu singkirkan uchiha itu" ucap Hinata menatap Neji tajam.

"kau serius Hinata, tak mudah menyingkirkanya , dia itu Uchiha" ucap Neji yang tak percaya yang dikatakan Hinata, bahkan setelah Neji menceritakan bagaimana kejamnya Uchiha sulung itu sebenarnnya jika menyangkut masalah adiknya.

"aku tak peduli , apapun akan aku lakukan , apapun untuk cinta, termasuk menyingkirkan uchiha itu"ucap Hinata dengan pandangan tajam .

"terserah, aku tak peduli, lakukan saja sendiri, aku tak mau lagi terlibat urusan dengan uchiha sulung itu" ucap Neji meninggalkan ruang keluarga itu.

"kau tak perlu menyingkirkanya , kau cukup mencari tahu tentangnya, aku sendiri nanti yang akan menyingkirkanya" ucap Hinata dengan seringaiannya.

_kediaman uchiha_

Terlihat sulung Uchiha yang sepertinya masih sibuk dengan pikirannya dikamarnya itu tentang adiknya, tidak tidak , bukan masalah Sasuke akan hamil, jika masalah itu Itachi yakin Naruto akan tanggung jawab. Tapi dia yakin adiknya dalam bahaya, mengetahui seberapa cintanya putri Hyuga itu pada Naruto. Itachi hanya diam mendengar percakapan antar Hinata dan Neji yang dia dengar dari alat penyadap yang dia suruh anak buahnya untuk menjadi mata-mata dan menyamar menjadi pegawai sana dan memasang alat penyadap , sejak awal Itachi yakin bahwa ini akan terjadi, adiknya dalam bahaya , bahkan dia yakin bukan hanya Hinata yang mengiginkan Naruto tapi masih banyak lagi orang yang berambisi menginginkan Naruto.

"mungkin aku harus membicarakan ini dengan Naruto " ucapnya setelah itu beranjak keranjang tidurnya.

_Kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki_

Terlihat sepasang suami istri yang diketahui adalah kedua orang tua Naruto.

"kau yakin Kushi-chan mereka telah menjalin hubungan?" tanya Minato memandang istrinya .

"ya, begitulah tadi yang dikatakan Hinata, tapi aku belum menanyakan langsung pada Naruto" jawab Kushina yang mendekati Minato dan berbaring disamping suaminya. "kau tak lupakan Minato tentang Sasuke yang mempunyai rahim?" tanya Kushina kembali.

"tentu, aku tak lupa"ucap Minato kembali mengingat kejadian waktu Naruto dan Sasuke masih kecil. Waktu itu setibanya dirumah Naruto langsung menangis dipelukan ibunya mengingat wajah kesakitan Sasuke, Naruto sangat takut jika terjadi hal buruk pada Sasuke. Malam harinya Minato segera menghubungi Fugaku yang sebenarnya adalah sahabatnya beserta istrinya. Betapa kagetnya dia saat diceritakan oleh Fugaku tentang kondisi tubuh Sasuke yang memiliki rahim , awalnya Fugaku ragu untuk menceritakannya tapi mengingat mereka juga sahabat sejak kecil Fugaku akhirnya menceritakannya pada Minato , bahkan mereka dulu sempat merencanakan akan menjodohkan Naruto dan Sasuke , karena mereka merasa hanya Narutolah yang bisa menjaga Sasuke. Tapi rencana itu dibatalkan karena mereka mengira Naruto dan Sasuke akan menolak perjodohan ini dan lebih memilih membiarkan anak mereka hidup bebas dengan pilihan mereka, tapi perkataan Hinata tadi sore benar-benar membuat Kushina senang dan merasa sedikit bersalah pada Hinata yang jelas saja akan sakit hati. Kushina sendiri dulu juga tidak ada niat untuk menjodohkan Naruto dengan Hinata , tapi karena orang tua Hinata yang juga berteman akrab dengan mereka dan meminta agar Naruto dan Hinata mau dijohkan karena Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto bahkan ingin bunuh diri saat keinginannya tak dipenuhi oleh orang tuanya terpakasan Minato dan Kushina menyetujui permintaan orang tua Hinata untuk menjodohkan anak mereka, "mungkin kita harus bicara dengan keluarga Hyuga"ucap Minato.

"ya, aku harap mereka mau mengerti , lagi pulah sepertinya Naruto memang tak pernah mencintai Hinata"ucap Kushina. Dan keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki ini hanya bisa berharap jika keluarga Hyuga mau menerima keputusan mereka. Jodoh memang sudah diatur oleh takdir, bahkan walaupun cinta kalian tak mungkin bisa bersatu karena berbagai rintangan tapi percayalah takdir akan menyatukan cinta kalian. Dan berjuanglah selalu bersama, dan yakinkan dalam hati kalian , apapun yang kalian lakukan untuk cinta , apapun untuk cinta.

TBC

Next chapter

"tapi kau lelaki Sasuke, bagaimana mungkin kau memiliki rahim"

"aku serius Naruto"

"a-aku.."

"kau tak percaya padaku"

Hallo semuanya, hehe, ketemu lagi sama Miako yaaa, di TYL chapter 3, ok maaf kalau lagi-lagi ada kekuarangan disana-sini,OOC , typos dan maaf juga karena kelamaan ,sebenernya ini rencananya mau diupdated kemarin tapi karena 1 minggu kemarin sibuk disekolah akhirnya jadi kelelahan dan sakit jadi batal updated de , dichapter ini Miako gak buat lemon ya hehe, makasi untuk reviewnya, yang ini juga jangan lupa di review, cepet atau lamanya updated tergantung review yaaa… ok, Miako mau beles review chapter 2 kemarin dulu.

.7739814 : hehe, udah kejawab ya diatas , hehe. Maaf blum bisa updated kilat. Terimakasih.

Isnaeni love sungmin : udah kejawab ya diatas. Haha. Udah dilanjut. Terimakasih.

Yuki si lily putih : ok de, bener, hehe, udah dilanjut terimakasih.

Cho Ai Lyn : udah dijawab ya diatas, dan kayaknya Sasuke belum hamil de , hehe , udah dilanjut , terimakasih.

Guest Aicinta : terimakasih sudah mau datang kembali, haha, ya mungkin nanti, udah dilanjut, maaf kelamaan.

pingki954 : hehe, blum hamil ya Sasuke chapter ini, mungkin chapter depan , itu juga kalau Naruto-kun , kelepasan lagi , hehe. Ok udah di updated, salam kenal juga.

Kitsune1010 : hehe, terimakasih, tapi maaf, entah kenapa saya yang baca Naruto road to ninja , jadi kepikiran buat character Hinata jadi begini tapi nanti Hinata bakalan berubah kok, dan Sakura juga punya peranya sendiri nanti , hehe.

Mayasar : haha, maaf saya gak punya ide buat yang agak panjang soal itu. Terimakasih.

Guest Nura : udah dijawab ya diatas, terimakasih. Ok akan aku pikirkan soal NejiGaa, terimakasih untuk semangatnya.

Alkatra : hhehe, belum hamil ya, tapi punya rahim, haha untuk kelanjutan pertanyaannya terus ikuti chapter selanjutnya ya. Terimakasih, ok udah dilanjut.

Qnantazefanya : ok, udah dilanjut, maaf blum bisa updated kilat , hehe, terimakasih.

OK, SAMPAI KETEMU DICHAPTER SELANJUTNYA YA.. JANGAN LUPA RnR NYA… KARENA ITU SANGAT MENDUKUNG CEPAT ATAU LAMANYA UPDATED , HEHE, SALAM CINTA DARI MIAKO UCHIHA.


End file.
